How It Went Down
by iShipHardx
Summary: Chrom doesn't take surprises very well.


**Authors Note: I've been busy so…here's a little weird one-shot of something. Warning: Contains swearing and heavily implied "romance". I'm sorry for breaking your brains XD. DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chrom was baffled. He sat at his office in the Main Ylissean castle. The curtains were open and sunshine shone through the windows. Nothing could be more perfect, if they weren't here. Sitting in front of him was his daughter and Robin…holding hands.<br>"You want me to WHAT?!" he yelled slamming his fist on to his wooden desk. It immediately turned into splinters.  
>Robin swallowed loudly, his Adam apple bobbing up and down.<br>"I want your blessing for Lucina's hand in marriage," he stammered out nervously.  
>Chrom's eye started to twitch even more.<br>"She's my daughter….and you're my best friend…In her timeline…you would be fifty…SUMIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>The queen sat next to her husband trying not to be bothered by the pile of mahogany in front of them.<br>"Chrom? Why'd you call me for?" she smiled gently. Her bangs fell into her eyes like in those cheesy animes. Lucina looked at Robin and he just waved his hand. After all, Sumia was the passionate type.  
>"Robin…he…he…he wants Lucina's hand in marriage," Chrom choked out.<br>Sumia smiled at Chrom and then smiled even more lovely at Robin.  
>"That's wonderful." Chrom looked shocked at her.<br>Robin sighed out of relief until it happened.  
>Sumia's fist grabbed Robin's throat and her Silver Lance suddenly appeared into her other hand.<br>"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU DASTARD," the point was tipped under his neck.  
>"HELP, LUCINA, HELP!" cried Robin.<br>"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Sumia as she strengthened her grip.  
>Chrom and Lucina spent the next five minutes trying to get a blood-thirsty Sumia off of the now-crying Robin.<br>"MOTHER DON'T KILL MY FUTURE FIANCE!"  
>"SUMIA, I CAN'T HAVE YOU MURDER MY TACTICIAN!"<br>"I'LL END YOU."

* * *

><p>Cynthia sat down in between an angered Sumia and nervous Chrom.<br>"What did I miss?" she smiled. Her armor squeaked as she crossed her legs.  
>"Wait why are you in your armor? We aren't even in battle," gasped Robin.<br>Cynthia rolled her eyes. "I'm a hero, duh!"  
>Lucina face palmed lightly. "All right then."<br>Cynthia glanced at the two in front of her.  
>"So…why am I here?" she looked at her nails and then her armor.<br>"Robin wants to marry Lucina," Chrom and Sumia said robotically.  
>Cynthia's jaw dropped two feet.<br>"OH MY GODS, LUCINA…" She squealed out of excitement and then punched Robin in the jaw.  
>"WHAT ABOUT US?!" she screamed.<br>"OH NAGA WHY?!" cried Robin.  
>She glared at him while straddling him on the ground.<br>"WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE NIGHT?!" she threatened him more.  
>"Excuse me?!" glared Lucina. Her eyes were daggers at Robin.<br>"I was drunk." He shrugged. Chrom got up once again.  
>"DID YOU…BED…WHAT?!" He shouted.<br>Cynthia nodded a slight nod and then returned to pummeling Robin's chest in her heavily armored up gloves.  
>"Oh Naga, where is my ale when I need it most?" Chrom sobbed into Sumia's shoulder as she glared at Robin. Lucina pulled her sister off her bruised future husband. "So…you did that with my sister?" she smiled. The light gave her face shadows as she looked down at the crumpled man.<br>"Oh dear." Screams and cries could be heard for thirty minutes after that.

* * *

><p>A bloodied and beaten Robin lay on the ground as the Ylissean Royal family glared down at him. Lucina sighed and helped her lover up.<br>"I love you, Robin. I really do. Even though you…yeah I love you," weakly smiled Lucina.  
>He looked into her eyes.<br>"I love you too, Lucina."  
>Chrom and Sumia looked at each other and sighed.<br>"Fine." Chrom muttered.  
>"I'm down with that!" smiled Cynthia.<br>"Really?! Oh Lucina! This is the most happiest day of my life! Except that I was beaten up by my future family...is it too late to charge with battery...?" laughed Robin.  
>They embraced and then left the room. Cynthia shrugged and skipped out too. Sumia and Chrom sat down and took time to think…what just happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin had just returned from his first shower in the royal castle. He strolled in his private chambers to find his wife sleeping on the bed.<br>"Lucina?" whispered Robin to call out to her.  
>"mmmm...Yes dear?" yawned Lucina as she sat up.<br>"I'm just so glad that...you know who is gone. We can finally settle down and have Morgan," smiled Robin.  
>"I'm happy too, my love." smiled Lucina.<br>They embraced for a moment. When Robin pulled back, Lucina fell on the ground with them making quite a loud noise.  
>Sumia burst in with worry and twitched at the sight.<br>Lucina lay on the ground with Robin on top of her, hands in the wrong areas...  
>"ROBIN! I WILL END YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW." screamed Sumia as the hunt for Robin was on.<p> 


End file.
